


Roughhousing

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Rafael Barba is too damn old to be letting strangers pick him up at unfamiliar bars.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).



> A gift from [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul).

"Come here often?"

Barba looked up to find himself staring at his own dull reflection in a pair of dark glasses. He sized the stranger opposite him up in a matter of seconds, from the tacky pick-up line to the black outfit, designer sunglasses and scuffed boots with inch-high heels, and made no effort to hide his disinterest. 

"Never."

Ten years ago he might've approached the situation differently. Even now he could certainly appreciate the man's handsome features and sturdy build, but the pseudo-bad boy act did nothing for him anymore. Well, maybe not _nothing_ , but the potential downsides were more than enough to make him look past the admittedly attractive get-up. In his experience, tough guys were surprisingly bratty in bed— demanding with no real authority behind their words, insecure behind the hard façade, and swimming in daddy issues up to the eyeballs. And this particular one was, apparently, a bit thick-skulled to boot, as he hadn't taken the hint. 

"Get rejected often?" Barba added mildly, in an effort to move things along and get back to his scotch. 

"Never," the man echoed. He plucked the tumbler from Barba's hand and tossed back what was left of his drink in a single swallow. "So, what's it gonna take?"

* * *

Rudimentary introductions had been made in the car. The man's name was Nevada, or so he'd claimed, although Barba found himself wondering whether that was his real name. Not that it particularly mattered. The driver was something with an R, maybe Rodrigo? Or had it been Rodriguez? He was sure it was one or the other. Everything had gone out the window once he'd been introduced to Nevada's hands and tongue, including his short-term memory and common sense.

His seatbelt had come off within thirty seconds, and the subsequent fifteen-minute ride was spent straddling Nevada's lap, his back to the road and his fingers scrabbling at any bit of bare skin that he could find. The heavy leather jacket was in the way, forcing Barba to settle for one hand shoved up the front of Nevada's shirt and the other tucked into his collar, but his attention was torn away from the lack of contact almost instantly. A warm, demanding mouth met his without hesitation and two big hands gripped him by the hips, holding him firmly in place and encouraging him to grind down against the rigid denim of Nevada's fly in a hard, rough rhythm.

By the time the car came to a stop Barba was a mess. His shirttails were untucked, hanging out the bottom of his rumpled sweater, his belt undone, open at his waist and jingling with every step, his hair mussed, sticking up at odd angles where Nevada had had a hold on him. Already a bit breathless, two flights of stairs really took the wind out of him, and he slumped against the wall for a moment while Nevada unlocked both deadbolts. 

"I have to admit..." Nevada kicked the door shut behind them, pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside, never once taking his eyes off the man in front of him. "I didn't recognize you at first."

Barba couldn't help the momentary anxiety that flared in his chest, but he played it down and followed Nevada's lead, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it neatly on a free hook, meticulously smoothing the fabric down to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. "Should you have recognized me?"

"Mm." Nevada stepped closer and slipped both hands under the hem of Barba's sweater, pulling it up over his head before finishing his thought. "You're the DA, no?"

"Assis— _ex_ assistant DA," Barba corrected him automatically, relieved that Nevada had simply recognized him from work.

"Ex, huh? _¿Qué pasó?_ " Nevada caught Barba's involuntary grimace and waved the question away, starting on his horribly wrinkled button down without pressing the matter further. " _Ay, no importa_." 

Inwardly grateful to be let off the hook that easily, Barba allowed himself to be stripped of his shirt without protest, but snatched it from Nevada's fingers before he could let it fall to the floor. Nevada just laughed, taking a few steps back and nodding appreciatively as a disheveled Barba turned to hang his shirt up next to his coat. The open staring had Barba feeling a bit exposed, but he did his best to ignore the heat rising on his cheeks. 

" _Quiero verte sin esa ropa_." Nevada jerked one thumb over his shoulder as Barba turned back to him, towards a door hanging ajar next to the couch, then gestured to the closed door at the far end of the room. "Bedroom, bathroom. _Apúrate._ "

The bathroom was surprisingly tidy, but Barba was too distracted to appreciate that fact. He took a quick piss, easier said than done in his current state of arousal, and splashed some cold water on his face with shaky hands, willing his head to stop spinning. It wasn't the alcohol— he was pleasantly buzzed, but he'd only had three drinks over the course of an hour— but it was easier to brush it off as intoxication rather than admit that he was quite literally dizzy with anticipation. 

He dampened his hands again and attempted to salvage what he could of his tousled hair, then, on second thought, did a thorough courtesy rinse downstairs as well. Unsure of which towel to use, he stripped out of his undershirt and dried off with that instead, gave himself a once-over in the mirror, and ran a hand through his hair one last time in a futile effort to coax his stubborn flyaways back into place. 

Barba pushed the bedroom door open to find Nevada sprawled out on the bed, fully naked and fully hard, but he only had a brief moment to appreciate the man's solid form before Nevada was on his feet and padding over to him. 

"What'd I say about these clothes?"

Barba hadn't bothered to fasten his jeans back up— a fair assumption on his part. Nevada had them down around his ankles in seconds, along with his belt and briefs, and Barba toed his socks off as well, loathe to be in such an intimate situation in just his stocking feet. He had to fight the sudden urge to cover up as Nevada took him by the shoulders and turned him from side to side, looking him up and down. He was released with a grunt of apparent approval, and he struggled not to turn around as Nevada circled his naked body. 

" _Que lindo culo_ ," Nevada muttered, grabbing a generous handful of Barba's ass and squeezing hard enough to make him groan in pain. He wrapped an arm around Barba's waist from behind, gave his hard cock two rough tugs, then released him and shoved him toward the bed. "Who knew the DA had a fat ass?"

"Assistant—" Barba was interrupted by a loud smack and he fell forwards onto the bed, gritting his teeth at the burn that followed a second later. " _Fuck_."

Nevada smacked him again with the other hand for good measure, then pressed himself against Barba, slowly rocking forward and back with his stiff cock resting between Barba's cheeks.

"My ass isn't _fat_." Barba's protest was poorly timed, coinciding perfectly with a third slap that made his ass jiggle slightly.

"'S a compliment, _viejo_." Nevada grabbed him again, squeezing Barba's cheeks together over his cock and rutting into the tight space between, leaving a trail of precome over Barba's perineum and entrance as he pulled back and thrust forward again. "Nobody wants to fuck a bony ass."

"And yet here I am with my fat ass, still unfucked."

"Nobody ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Two fingers pressed hard against tight, sensitive muscle before Barba could answer, and he was suddenly made acutely aware of just how long it had been since he'd been in this position. He bucked away from the pressure with a soft hiss, but there was nowhere for him to go. Nevada prodded at his hole again and he tightened against the intrusion, biting off a high-pitched whine for fear of sounding too desperate. 

“You always this tight?”

Barba scowled over his shoulder. "No, I'm usually gaping."

"We'll get there," Nevada grinned. He dragged both thumbs along the inside of Barba's cheeks, just close enough to his entrance to make him twitch and huff in frustration, then let go of him entirely. "Take care of this for me."

Barba turned to see what _this_ was, and nearly took a bottle of lube to the face. It landed in the sheets and he didn't hesitate in grabbing for it, his fingers trembling as he fumbled with the hard plastic cap. A bit careless in his impatience, an overly rough squeeze filled his palm with triple the amount he normally would've used, but he slathered the lot messily over his hole regardless, not caring about the excess that dripped down the back of his balls and into the sheets. Thoroughly taken care of outside, he pushed two obscenely slick fingers past his rim with a soft grunt, twisting his wrist to coat himself inside as well.

" _¿'Stás bien?_ "

"Mmm." Barba wiped his slick hand on his thigh, widened his knees and arched his back in what he hoped was an inviting manner. " _Fóllame_."

Immediately, he was grateful for the excess lube. Nevada didn't hesitate for a second, easing into him at a torturous pace, and Barba could feel every last inch slipping past his rim as he was slowly but surely filled to his limit. The familiar stretch was mildly painful, that slight burn as his entrance was opened up and spread wide around Nevada's cock, but the discomfort was quickly forgotten. Solid hips met his ass, stilled for a moment, just long enough to draw a breath, and then Nevada was fucking him hard; fast, deep strokes that had him gasping with each jarring thrust.

Barba grabbed the nearest pillow, burying his face in it and biting down to stifle the moans that he was unable to keep from escaping. Nevada wasn't holding back, and the power behind his thrusts was remarkable, each one sending Barba slipping a few centimeters forward on the bed until he was lying flat on his stomach with Nevada on top still pounding him relentlessly. He was hot, overwhelmed, trembling slightly as he took what Nevada tirelessly dealt him, the burn slowly returning as he involuntarily tightened with each thrust.

Nevada dropped to brace himself on the bed, and Barba let out a muffled string of barely-intelligible curses at the sudden change in angle. The first real, direct contact with his prostate made his jaw drop, and a pathetic whimper slipped past his lips as his stomach twisted with arousal and a heavy rush of precome leaked into the sheets.

"Just like that," Nevada growled, draping a forearm across Barba's shoulder blades and shifting his weight to that arm, freeing the other to tangle a hand in Barba's hair and pull roughly. "Let me hear you."

While Barba hated to give him the satisfaction, his body responded automatically, arching and bucking under Nevada with a loud, careless moan. He was panting with every hard snap of Nevada's hips, his face half-buried in the comforter and Nevada's weight across his shoulders keeping him there. His ass felt raw and open; sore in a way that made his belly feel hollow with a desperate need for more. He'd be limping tomorrow, but all his body wanted right now was deeper, rougher, faster. 

Nevada was starting to become handsy, groping him with the hand that wasn't being used to hold him down, and Barba was getting into it. _Really_ into it. The last time he was in this position had been years ago, and he was only just realizing how much he'd been missing. Nevada was exploring every inch of skin within reach, from Barba's throat to his chest to his hips, gripping and squeezing where he could and stroking heated, sensitive skin where he couldn't. 

Barba was so caught up in focusing on where Nevada might touch him next; _how_ Nevada might touch him next, that the sudden tightness in his stomach caught him by surprise. He choked, gasped, clenched hard around the cock in his ass in an effort to hold back, but it was too late.

" _Oh, God— I'm gonna..._ "

" _Dime._ " Nevada slipped a hand between Barba's legs, finding his painfully tight balls and rolling each between a thumb and two fingers in quick succession, making him tighten again with a heavy shudder. "You gonna come on my cock, huh?"

" _Uhhnn_." Barba rolled a few degrees to his left, just far enough to slide a hand under himself. " _Coming— fuck, I'm coming—_ "

Firmly pinned, all he could do was rock his hips in time with Nevada, shallowly fucking his tight fist as he came into the sheets with a shameless groan. He kept moving, letting Nevada continue to do all the work for a long moment until his come had dried past the point of being pleasurable any longer. He tapped weakly at the bed, wincing as Nevada slowly pulled out and ran the head of his cock around the very edge of Barba's abused rim.

The uncomfortable feeling of post-orgasm vulnerability hadn't quite set in yet, and a shaky Barba flopped onto his back in time to watch Nevada strip the condom off and toss it aside. He didn't have the energy left in him to be shocked, but he registered a vague moment of surprise at the fact that the discarded condom hadn't been empty.

Nevada fell into bed next to him, following Barba's gaze with an amused smirk. "What? I ain't had someone that tight in years."

Barba flushed, subconsciously clenching and instantly regretting it as his hole made its protests known with a painful throb. 

"Had fucking virgins looser than you, you know." Nevada laughed at the look on Barba's face and gave him a rough pat on the thigh. "Stay here, I'll go grab some water."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
